It is well known to provide clay or concrete tiles for use atop or on the sides of dwellings or other structures. It is also well known to provide clay bricks and concrete blocks for use in veneer and structural applications, such as exterior dwelling walls.
There is a known need in the art to provide simulated appearances onto the to-be-exposed surfaces of such items, for purposes of defined appearances.
For example, in the instance of clay tiles, a wide color range similar to the that provided by periodic kilns is desired.
In the instance of clay bricks, a "used" or antique appearance can be desirable over a newer appearance. In each of these instances, the use of color variations within each item and between different sequentially produced items can be highly desirable, especially when such items can be made using otherwise conventional efficient manufacturing techniques.
Therefore it should be understood that a need exists for roof tiles, bricks, or concrete blocks which exhibit surface characteristics which are different from their traditional as-produced appearances.